Protecting Her
by EvilRegal18
Summary: AU/ By 23 Mellie was married to the man of her dreams and had a beautiful baby boy. Mellie thought that nothing could bring her down. That is until she was 25 and her husband, Neal, starts abusing her. What happens when her best friend Andrew tries to help her? Will Mellie let him in? Rated M for content. Story Characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.
1. Explanation

**Okay so this is basically going to explain everything before the first chapter so that way you are not confused.**

* * *

1. Fitz is Mellie's older** brother** by five years.

2. Jake is Fitz's and Mellie's half-brother. He is also Mellie's older **brother** by three years.

3. Olivia and Fitz are happily married. They have a daughter named Sophia.

4. Basically everyone in Scandal is in this story and will show up sooner or later. Everyone is a lawyer except for Rowan, Charlie and Huck.

5. Sally works at a rival law firm.

6. Fitz, Cyrus and Olivia are partners at their law firm: Grant, Pope & Associates.

7. Mellie is married to Neal Riley, a powerful and cruel man who abuses her daily.

8. Big Jerry died early instead of their mother, Cassandra Grant.

9. Charlie and Quinn are together.

10. Abby and Harrison are together. They have two children. Ciara and Carter Wright.

11. Mellie has a two year old son, Wyatt Mateo Riley.

* * *

**So this is basically all the basics so that way when you read the story you won't be confused or like"What?" I really do hope you enjoy this story.**

**~CAMG**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL.**

* * *

"Mel!" She jumped at the sound of her name, fear running through her veins. She turned around and saw her best friend Andrew. He was her only friend, well real friend. She was kinda friends with Olivia but only because they're sisters in-law. Andrew was her confidant, the only person she could trust besides her brothers.

"Oh, hey." Mellie said calming down and she felt him put his hand on her back.

"Hey, you okay?" Andrew asked when he felt her body go stiff at his touch.

"Yea, I just didn't sleep well last night." Mellie said. It wasn't a lie, she really hadn't slept well the night before but it wasn't the whole truth.

"Oh, okay. Well we have to meet with the team for the Johnson case in ten minutes." Andrew told her. Though he didn't believe her about something being wrong, he let it go.

"Oh yea." Mellie sighed.

"Want to walk down there together?" Andrew asked her, flashing a bright smile in hopes to lighten her mood.

"Sure" He mentally fist pumped when he saw her beautiful smile, even if it was only a small one. They quickly walked down to the conference room for the meeting.

...

Once the meeting was over, Mellie and Andrew met in his office to go over notes and come up with strategies for court. They were prosecution for a teen rape case, a young girl attacked on her way home from school. It was something that hit home for Mellie and made the case more difficult for her to work on. It was almost 8:30 p.m when Mellie glanced at the digital clock on Andrew's desk after laughing at a corny joke he had told her. Her heart had almost stopped when she saw the time.

"Mellie, what's wrong?" Andrew asked when he looked at her. He could tell something wasn't okay. She didn't respond to him, instead she gathered her things and mumbled a quick goodbye before rushing out of his office.

Xx***xX

Mellie carefully entered her small home and locked the door. On the way home Mellie had called her mother and asked her to watch Wyatt until the next night. There was no one way she was going to bring her son home to the chaos that was about to begin. Mellie knew that her husband wouldn't be pleased with her. She was two hours late and she knew that there would be consequences. Mellie slipped off her heels before she walked in to the kitchen silently.

"You're late!" Mellie was startled by the sound of her husband's cold, harsh voice.

"Neal..I" Mellie started, trying to explain but she was cut off by the sound of his chair being knocked over.

"I don't care! We went over this already or did you forget yesterday, already." Mellie gulped in fear, tears already rushing to her eyes. "You disobeyed me and my rules. You know the consequences!" Neal said as he walked over to her, grabbing her wrists roughly.

"No, please! I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." Mellie cried, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Go upstairs and get cleaned up. I'll be up there in five minutes!" Neal yelled in her face, shoving her to the floor.

Mellie quickly wiped her tears, hurrying to her feet and rushing upstairs to her bedroom. She held back sobs as as she changed out of her work clothes and into her soft lavender pajamas . She was gonna need to be prepared for whatever he planned to do to her next. Mellie stood up as she heard the bedroom door slam open and was met by her furious husband.

"I don't know why you put anything on, you're just gonna have to take them off." Neal said walking over to her with and smirk on his face.

"Please... Neal! I..I'll never be late again..I promise I-" A hard slap was heard throughout the room and Mellie cupped her stinging cheek as tears ran down her reddened face.

"I don't care and do not make me repeat myself. You will do as your told!" Neal yelled. "Lay down!" He demanded but she was frozen in her spot, unable to even breathe. With anger flowing through his veins, Neal pushed Mellie down on the bed and leaned over her and began to unbuckle his belt.

"You will learn your lesson."

* * *

Mellie got up the next morning to a pain between her legs. Mellie looked over to see Neal's side of the bed empty. She sat up in bed, throwing the covers off of herself and quickly ran to the bathroom. She tried not to but took a look in the mirror seeing the small bruise that was forming on her cheek and the finger marks all over her neck, arms and wrists. She shook away the tears that were threatening to come out and started her shower, turning the water almost scalding. She need to get rid of the dirty feeling that was all over her. When Mellie stepped out of the shower, she quickly got dressed. Luckily it was cold out and she could wear her scarf without question. She threw on a long sleeve purple shirt and a pair of slacks before putting on her heels. She applied some make-up to her face to hide the small bruise on her cheek and left her room. She quietly walked downstairs and saw that Neal had already left for work. Mellie pulled out her phone and called her mother to check on Wyatt. Once the phone call ended she quickly made a pot of coffee and poured some in her travel mug before leaving her home for work. She got in her car and quickly drove to her office. As she parked her car, she saw Andrew enter the parking lot.

"Mellie! Hi" Andrew said as they both began walking to elevator.

"Hi Andrew." Mellie said softly.

"Where'd you run off to yesterday? You looked worried." Andrew asked.

"I forgot about something, that's all." Mellie lies and looks at the ground.

"Oh." Andrew says. They get in the elevator and got all the way to the 5th floor, where their office is.

"Do want to meet up at lunch? I found out some new information." Andrew suggested and Mellie nodded softly.

"Sure." She agreed as they went separate ways to their own offices. Before Mellie even got to sit down there was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" She asked not turning around.

"Me." He said and Mellie smiled.

"Come in, Fitz." Mellie said.

"How's my little sis?" Fitz asked handing her a brown paper bag.

"I'm fine." Mellie lied with a smile. She hoped it would convince him but of course it didn't. He knew all of her telltale signs."What's this?" Mellie asked, hoping it would distract him.

"Your favourite." Fitz grinned.

"Thanks." Mellie smiled. Fitz always went beyond for her.

"What's wrong?" Fitz asked and she shook her head. Of course it didn't distract him either.

"Nothing, I'm just a little stressed. That's all." Mellie said and Fitz eyed her suspiciously.

"I'm serious. That's all." Mellie reassured and Fitz nodded. He decided to leave it alone.

"Okay." Fitz said. "Mom is having a dinner tomorrow night. She really want you to come." Fitz continued and Mellie sighed. It wasn't that she didn't want to go, she desperately wanted to, anything to get away from _him_. It was _Neal _that was stopping her from going.

"Fitz..I..-" Mellie started.

"Jake is going to be there. He said he had something important to tell us." Jake was their half brother. Big Jerry had ended up getting the secretary pregnant.

"Fine. I'll try. I'll tell you tomorrow." Mellie said.

"Great. Make sure you bring Neal and little Wyatt. How is he by the way?" Fitz asked.

"Wyatt is fine How is Sophia?" Mellie replied.

"She great." Fitz said before leaving her office.

* * *

**So I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter! This is going to be a MellDrew (Mellie&Andrew) story. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**~CAMG**


	3. Chapter 2

**So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Here goes chapter two! Really hope you like it. :)**

* * *

"Mommy!" Mellie heard as soon as she entered her mother home.

"Hi my baby boy!" Mellie exclaimed as her son ran into her arms. He was the main thing that made her truly happy. She loved him more than anything.

"I make you this." Wyatt said as he held up a piece of paper with scribbles on it.

"Aw. Thank you." Mellie said taking the picture from her son's hands.

"Melody!" Mel hears from the kitchen. Cassandra Grant was a short woman with light brown hair and bright blue eyes. She looked out for all of both of her children. They were the best thing that came out of her marriage with Big Jerry. She even looked after Jake after his mother died when he was 16.

Though Cassandra looked out more for Mellie. Mellie had never been in her father's good graces being the only girl and it made her a sensitive child. Mellie was always shy, afraid she'd do something wrong. Mellie was an obedient child, always doing what she was told but she was always alone. It had made Cassandra's heart ache that her daughter was so sad. She was glad to see Mellie so happy now as an adult.

"Yes, mom?" Mellie said as she and Wyatt entered the kitchen.

"How are you my beautiful daughter?" Cassandra asked as she turned off the sink and dried her hands.

"I am fine. Thank you for watching him." Mellie said as Wyatt practically jumped into her arms.

"No problem, sweetheart. It's not like I got a ton of grandchildren running around." Cassandra said with a warm smile.

"Well we've got to get going. I really need to get home." Mellie said. It was only five but she didn't want to take that risk.

"Of course dear. Will you and Neal be coming to dinner tomorrow?"Cassandra asked as Mellie put on Wyatt's shoes and jacket.

"Uh, I don't know. I'll try." Mellie says and her mother frowns slightly.

"I really want you to come, Melody. You missed the last two." Cassandra pleads. " Jake really wants to see you and his favourite nephew." Cassandra says with a soft smile.

"Wyatt is his only nephew." Mellie smiles as she takes her son's hand and grabs his bag.

"Can you just please try to make it to dinner tomorrow?" Cassandra asks and Mel sighs.

"Of course Mom." Mellie says before she exits her mother's house with her son in tow.

**...**

Mellie hurried home and quickly started on dinner while Wyatt coloured in the other room. She had to make sure everything was perfect. She did not need her son to see her get hurt. She would never forgive herself. As soon as Mellie had finished setting Neal's place at table, she heard the door open. She couldn't help but to jump at the sound of the door slamming close.

"Melody!" She hears his slurred voice ring through their house. She looked at Wyatt who had continued colouring, oblivious to his father.

"Yes?" Mellie said timidly as she walked out of the kitchen and into the foyer.

"Is dinner ready?" He asks, his voice demanding as he slurred his words together.

"Yes." Mellie answers and she sees him smirk.

"Good Girl." He slurred out walking past her into the kitchen. Mellie let out a breath of relief before going into the living room and picking up Wyatt. He began to talk to her as she started to take him upstairs. She was stopped by the sound of her husband's cold voice.

"Why is he here?" Neal asked, angrily, practically incensed.

"I...he...I-" Mellie stuttered frozen in her spot. She hadn't noticed that Wyatt had went from talking happily to whimpering.

"Do not make me repeat myself!" Mellie jumped at his booming voice and soon Wyatt began to cry.

"I..I just wanted to see my son!" Mellie yelled. She had no idea where her sudden bravery had come from. She looked at Wyatt who was now sniffling softly as he hid his face in the crook of his mother's neck. She looked back at Neal who looked like he had seen red. He walked over to her and before she could even react, he slapped her forcefully. She let out a gasped as her cheek stung in pain.

"Seems like I had spoke to soon earlier. You are to never raise your voice at me!" Neal shouted, grabbing her hair, causing her to almost drop her son who had begun crying once more.

"Do you understand?" He whispered in her ear and she nodded terrified.

"I didn't hear you!" He said yanking her hair harder.

"Yes." She choked out and he let go of her hair, pushing her back into the wall. Mellie felt as if her legs were going to collapse from under her. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. It took her a couple minutes and the sound of her sons crying to regain control of herself. She hurried up the stairs, soothing her son as tears ran down her face. Mellie entered the nursery and slammed the door shut, leaning against it. Her body fell to the floor and her son looked up at her, his fat cheeks reddened and tear stained. His curly auburn hair in his face and his blue/green eyes glossy.

"Mommy." Wyatt mumbled softly tugging on her shirt.

"Shh. It's okay. Everything is okay." Mellie whispered. As long as Wyatt wasn't hurt, everything would be okay.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this second chapter! I know it's short but I plan to make the third chapter longer. Leave a review!**

**~CAMG**


End file.
